


kiss me

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys going out and leaving Ben and Mike alone at their rented apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling and my inspiration Saskia (littlegrayfishes.tumlr.com) who also beta this :D Thank you.  
> She gave me this idea and this fanfiction played while they were in Ireland. just FYI 
> 
> If you don' t like it don't read it. Its fiction.

„Guys we are heading out, you two really don’t want to come with?“ Jamie asked and took a last look into the mirror. Ben, who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room shook his head and muttered a “Too tired to do anything.” in response.

Jamie and Barry shared a look when Mike let himself fall next to Ben on the couch and rested his head against Ben's shoulder. Ben turned red slightly and chewed on his bottom lip before gently shoving Mike's head away from his shoulder.

“Mike?”

“Na, same as Ben. “

“Okay, bye.” Barry, Jamie and James ,who finally came out of the bathroom, yelled and together they walked out.

For a few moments it was peacefully silent until Mike groaned and rolled from the couch, hitting the floor with another groan.

“What movie do you want to watch?” He asked and rolled onto his back to look up to Ben.

“Uhhhh, whatever you want?” Ben answered and smiled shyly down to him. Mike took the cue to stand up, walking over to the Television and turned it on before he searched through the rack full of movies. With a big grin he took a DVD out and popped it into the DVD player.

“Which movies is it now ?”

“Magic Mike.”

“Oh god.” Ben whined and rubbed a hand over his face. Mike came back with the remote in his hand and lied down on the couch, his head resting on Ben's lap.

“When are you ever going to stop teasing me?” Ben growled but dropped his hand into Mikes head and started caressing the soft hair.

“Never.” Mike turned the TV on and let the movie play.

“Fine.”

Silence set in between the two while the movie played in front of them.

Ben kept petting Mike's hair, sometimes scratching slightly over Mike's temple and smiled when the man under his fingers gave a soft humming noise of approval.

After a few more minutes Ben's back started to ache so he decided to lift Mike's head from his lap to lie behind Mike on the couch.  
“Okay?” He asked quietly and got a nod as a reply. Ben smiled and then buried his face into Mike's shoulder blades. He didn’t care what happened on the screen, he just cared for how Mike's warmth seeped through his sweater which sat tightly against his skin. And how his smell filled Ben's nose.

He made a soft noise before burying his whole face into the soft sweater without thinking about his action. Mike froze for a second but relaxed quickly and asked with a soft voice. “Can you even see anything?”

“No.” Ben mumbled and threw an arm over the body in front of him. “And don’t care.” He added when Mike started to move. Mike laughed before curling up in Ben's arm. “Same. Already watched it like 5 times.”

Ben snickered and closed his eyes.

“Ben?”

“Mhhhh?”

“When are you finally going to kiss me?”

Ben opened his eyes and looked at the back of Mike's head.

“I didn’t think you would like me to kiss you.” Ben answered and sighed. “Turn around and I would do it right now.”

Mike laughed again and then turned in Ben's arm until they were chest to chest and looking into each other's eyes. Ben propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Mike before he dipped his head forward and pushed his lips gently against Mike's.

A soft moan erupted from Mike's throat when he felt lips brushing over his, and before he knew it, he had hands buried in Ben's hair and his lips moved hungrily on top of Ben's.

Mike rolled them until he sat in Ben's lap and had his hands on the cushion next to Ben's head. Giving him support while he kept kissing Ben's lips until they were red and plushy, gleaming with their shared spit.

During this time, Ben's hands were slipping under Mike's sweater, exploring the flushed skin of his hips and back. Dragging a hand from time to time over Mike's happy trail down before he resumed with mapping out the perfect skin. Between heated kisses, Ben's glasses got lost and they both took a breathless second to laugh about it, before diving back into hands roaming over exposed skin and sensual kisses.

They both forgot the movie which played in the background once Mike started grinding his hips down, rubbing their erections through the layers between them together and making them harder as they already were.

Minutes flew by, filled with grinding and touching, kissing and moaning until Ben froze for a second, gripping Mike's hips, leaving bruises where he rested his hands and bucked his hips when he came hard in his pants. Mike followed soon after, sinking down onto Ben’s chest.

“Shit, that was...”Ben started and got interrupted by his lover's lips covering his.

“Mhhmhhh.” Mike hummed and nuzzled into Ben's neck after he ended the kiss.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Ben asked and started stroking Mike's back.

“Mhhmmhh.” Mike underlined his answer with a light nod and then trapped Ben's free hand with his and threaded their fingers together.

“Good.”

“We probably have to get out of those sticky pants.” Mike commented after they cuddled for a few moments. “And go to bed. I’m not going to sleep on this little couch.”

“You have to stand up so I can get up.”

“Shut up.”

After another few moments Mike groaned and stood up before reaching down to help Ben up. Who grabbed his glasses from the floor and placed them back on his face. They were silent, walking next to each other till they reached Ben's room. Mike made a move to keep walking until he got to his room but Ben gripped his hand and tucked him behind him in his room. “Will you stay?” Ben asked while he was fiddling with his pants.

Mike was standing there, his eyes fixed on Ben's ass and thighs, while Ben kept undressing before putting on some new underwear. Only after Ben had his shorts safely around his hips Mike registered that he had been asked a question. “I will.” He answered after a long moment of silence. “Good, now get changed. I’m not going to let you in my bed with those filthy clothes on.” Mike threw his head back and laughed hearty before stripping down until he stood naked there and accepted the clothes Ben handed him. When he was done Ben waited in the bed, covers thrown back and with big smile on his face.

Mike pushed the door shut and flipped the lights off before crawling into bed to Ben who took him into his arms and right to his chest. “I still didn’t catch the end of magic mike.” Ben said into the darkness and Mike had to snicker into Ben's chest. “ We have to re-watch it then. You know that right ?” He asked teasingly and got a pinch to his bruised hips. “I know. And I'm looking forward to it.”

With a soft 'goodnight' from both sides and a last kiss, the two men cuddled up together in the blankets and the heat of the other one, before they both fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
